


Lessons to be Learned

by luzoob



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Just Vibes, Lullabies, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzoob/pseuds/luzoob
Summary: Elsa has had a hectic day and needs time to recharge.  So the only logical place to go is in her lover’s arms.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Lessons to be Learned

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of the mythology in this is real. I came up with it, so it’s sorta ass. Also the very, _very_ little Norwegian I used is most likely used wrong, so feel free to correct me.
> 
> (I hope any of this story makes sense cuz I wrote it on a whim.)

She looks at her with the queerest of gazes, her eyes lidded sleepily and her smile beaming. Dark eyes hidden beneath long eyelashes watch with enrapturement, a steady stare that Elsa knows will visit her at night as she sleeps. 

She finally slips out of her cloak and into the loose garment Maren had left out for her and goes to sit beside the woman gazing so sensually at her. She tilts her head and lets herself lean against the shorter woman’s shoulder, melting against her warm frame and sighing as she feels herself relax after such a rambunctious day.

“You seem tired,” Honeymaren says in a raspy voice. Elsa feels rather than sees her stare at her for one last moment before tearing her gaze towards the tiny fire that flickered in the middle of their _goahti_.

“I am,” a short response holding all of the burdens in the world.

“You need to sleep,” she replies steadily, firmly; her eyes do not leave the dying embers of the fire once.

“I promised we would stargaze tonight. You know I am a woman of my word and I do not plan on going back on it.” She knows it’s stubborn. She doesn’t care.

Maren grunts in what sounds like frustration and reluctant acceptance. They had had this argument far too many times before, and she knew they both did not have the energy to humor each other tonight. Elsa knows she needs her sleep, but she will always hold up her side of a promise, no matter what. And Maren had learned that a time ago. So she only accepted their fate, opened the door of the _goahti_ and led her lover to an open clearing in the woods.

They lay there for an undetermined amount of time. They were too tired to think of time passing. But they still lay there, sides touching and fingers occasionally brushing. She leans against her lover again, spent for the week and very much exhausted.

“If you fall asleep on me again, I will let the reindeers eat you.” It was an old threat Honeymaren had used a hundred times before.

“I’ll freeze your dinner for a week.” Another old threat Elsa always responded with.

She feels her eyelids grow heavier by the second.

“Do not fall asleep, Elsa,” she says in a sing-song voice. “Do you not wish to stargaze anymore, love? It’s such a shame, you wanted to stay up _just_ for me…”

Elsa opens her eyes long enough to smack Honeymaren on her arm. She chuckles heartily, and Elsa giggles with her until the only sounds left are their even breathing and the nature around them.

“Sing me a lullaby,” the queen demands softly.

“I’ve sung to you all the lullabies I know, sweet spirit,” says the shepherdess. They both know she’s bluffing. She has enough lullabies to put the entire kingdom asleep.

“Then sing a new one,” she challenges, as she always does. She sees her lover roll her eyes, but continues anyway. Elsa knows it will not be new, but it will be enough to lull her to sleep.

Honeymaren begins to hum a note. Then two. And then a line of notes, repeating them in time. She starts singing in her native tongue, a language Elsa had yet to conquer, but she picks up on bits and pieces of the song. A deer straying too far from its herd. A sly fox that was disguised as a spirit. A dinner for one, a funeral for others. Elsa finds it morbid. She says this aloud and Honeymaren laughs.

“All lullabies are meant to scare children to sleep,” she says.

Elsa pouts. “But _must_ they all leave me depressed?”

Honeymaren laughs but contemplates for a moment before responding. “I suppose they’re meant to teach lessons. Warning children about hidden evils and things they cannot test. Protecting them from truths they are too young to understand. Teaching them right and wrong.”

Elsa scrunches her eyebrows together before sighing and relaxing back into her shepherdess’ arms. “I suppose you’re right.”

“When am I wrong?” Elsa refuses to answer, unwilling to stroke her lover’s already inflated ego.

They lay again in silence, the sounds of nature overtaking them. Elsa can feel the other spirits around her, watching over her, ensuring that their equal — their friend — is safe. She willingly allows herself to get lost in the moment, allowing time to slip by at whatever pace it is set, and allowing herself to bask in her lover’s presence. 

Quietly, she whispers out, “May you sing me one more song? Perhaps one with less... funerals involved?”

Honeymaren is caught off guard, but recovers quickly and grins. “Anything for Her Majesty.” 

Elsa is too tired to smack her for the nickname.

She again begins humming a note before turning it into a melody. Elsa recognizes it as the lullaby that Maren had shared with her soon after she officially moved north. It is a song Honeymaren says her father sang to her and her brother Ryder when they were children. The lullaby was about the stars and the origin of their shimmering. Apparently, a curious, rebellious spirit had stolen the glimmering shine from the sea and had given it to the sun as a gift. She was so amazed by it, she decided to share it with humans and hung all the stars in the sky as a mural. Elsa very much liked this song. Especially when Honeymaren sang it with her sweet, alto voice.

When she finishes, the queen wipes away the few stray tears she always found on Maren’s face after she sang that song. Though she refuses to admit it, Maren always had a soft spot for it. But she rarely tells a soul.

“What lesson is there to learn from that song, Honey?”

Honeymaren looks at her queen with wonderment and affection. Elsa always tells her to stop looking at her like that, that her face will stay fixed that way if she doesn’t listen to her. Maren always says she would be in awe of the winter spirit until the day she died and far after that, no expression on her face could change that. Elsa always tears up and tells her, _“Skjerp deg.”_

A warm smile spreads across her face. “What lesson _is_ there to learn from that song, Your Majesty?”

This time, Elsa does slap her — _albeit lightly_ — on the arm. She answers still, despite the teasing from her lover.

“I think it’s about taking a risk. No matter how damning or scary it may be. Falling headfirst into the unknown and not looking back. And then spreading that joy you find to those around you.”

She sits in silence for a moment, waiting for Honeymaren’s response. However, the response never comes, for when she looks down at her shepherdess, she is fast asleep. Elsa smiles sweetly at the sight and moves closer to the warmth Maren holds. 

Before she falls asleep, she swears she hears the siren call once again. But it was only an owl, and she finally drifts into a dreamscape full of stars and a pair of soulful brown eyes.


End file.
